7 Days to Die (season 5)
This is an overview of episodes 84 to 102 in the series, 7 Days to Die. The new season starts in the immediate aftermath of the end of the previous season, when "God's" minions drove Aaron and Emre into the Void. Finding themselves separated in a new wilderness, they quickly conclude that the voice belonged to whomever is behind the air drops, who simply flew a drone over them and drugged them. They quickly encounter bears, discovering that the bears are as dangerous to the zombies as they are to the living. Aaron quickly discovers a strange, foggy town he dubs Bethlehem and with it, a tiny, fortified shack near a college dorm. After Emre cautiously works his way across a nearby city to him, they are finally reunited and lay claim to the Smallest Base Ever. As they continue to explore, however, they discover better base options, including another hotel in the "Ho Motel chain" and a concrete bunker beneath what Aaron dubs a "horror vacation home." While exploring and suffering various setbacks, Aaron and Emre reveal more of their pasts to each other. Emre discusses the "Cave Explorer" game he played with his father (in lieu of receiving punishment), and Aaron reveals that in addition to creating the zombie plague, he also attempted to create invisible bears, some of which may have unexpectedly survived (and may be invisibly stalking them). Aaron and Emre surround the Smallest Base Ever with wooden spikes and use it to fend off the Day 7 horde. The next day, they attempt to relocate to the bunker beneath the "horror mansion." They come across the wrong house by mistake, but when it has a bunker under its yard as well, they move in. Over the course of the following week, Aaron and Emre continue to explore the surrounding region, including several ill-fated supply runs into the city. Aaron is killed by a bear that chases him into their bunker, while Emre suffers such a long streak of bad luck that he grows depressed, convinced that the universe is out to get him. Returning home, Aaron and Emre spend two days expanding their underground bunker and installing a "Kill Grille" that allows them to shoot up through metal bars to mow down the Day 14 horde. The Kill Grille works as intended, but the battle expends their resources and mopping up the next day still proves deadly. Aaron seeks absolution for starting the zombie apocalypse. Season Death Count: as of Episode 100 (work in progress) Aaron: 4 Emre: 16 However, Aaron's lucky streak does result in him being infected over many episodes. Characters * Aaron - Mad scientist * Emre - Religious zealot Forts * Smallest Base Ever (a.k.a. The Dorm Shack, a.k.a. Beer Fort) ** Aaron found an extremely small base just large enough for 2 beds and 2 trunks. He and Emre had to stand on their beds at night. It was surrounded by cacti and spikes. Abandoned in favor of the Kill Grille. * Kill Grille (a.k.a. the Horror Vacation Home) ** Aaron and Emre found an underground bunker beneath a walled country house and put a grille on the ceiling so they could shoot the dogs and zombies without being in danger. * The Facility ** Aaron's original research lab. Ground Zero for the zombie apocalypse. Aaron invented an Indestructible "bedrock" substance to contain his zombie test subjects in cells they could not break through, but sadly he also included open viewing windows the zombies could reach through. Content Quotes * "I don't want to learn new things! I'm done with learning!" - Emre * "Heal me, Jesus! No, wait, that's something you would say." - Aaron * "I was a pork failure, but I'm a venison success." - Aaron (Episode 87 - Smallest Base Ever) * "I feel like the universe is out to get me." - Emre (Episode 94 - Worst Spiked Club Ever) * "They spared no expense! Except for having anything of value, at all." - Aaron (Episode 98 - Skyscrapist) Recurring Themes * Aaron driving his mini-bike into a giant pit * Aaron and Emre getting stabbed by spikes and cacti every time they come home, sometimes even killing them * Aaron spends multiple episodes infected, and believes it is causing him to hallucinate * Emre is killed by something invisible, which he guesses was probably an invisible dog (which he still believes killed him in Episode 1). * Nearly invincible bears * Pief*cking - Emre gives in * There is something in the Skyscraper References to Future Episodes * Aaron suffers a major freak-out when a pig suddenly rushes him. He beats it to death as it simply hops up and down. "I think that was a zombie pig! Because why else would a pig do that? ... It came right for me! Why would it do that?" He has a similar initial reaction to the Very Fine Pigs that appear in Season 9 (Episodes 152 - ongoing). * Aaron explores several buildings (include the Smallest Base Ever) where someone appears to have added toilets in strange places. Foreshadowing of Bwett? (Episode 85 - College Dorm Shack) * "I love this place! It's really rustic. I could set up a megachurch in this place!" - Emre "In a hobbit house." - Aaron "Yeah, a megachurch in a hobbit house." - Emre "A church devoted to Sauron, I assume?" - Aaron "No, it would be a church devoted to Morgoth, ya dumbass." - Emre (Episode 95 - Feral Zombie Attack) Emre returns to the theme in Hardcore Mordor (Season 8 - 9). * When Aaron jokes that zombies staking him through a bookstore are members of his book club who failed to read Harry Potter, Emre is shocked to hear of people who haven't read the series. Later, in Season 7, Emre hates Harry Potter due to the books' "witchcraft" content. (Perhaps he's finally read the series in the meantime.) (Episode 99 - Zombie Strip Club) Fun Facts * Aaron has read Gulliver's Travels. Emre is vaguely familiar with it only as a Jack Black movie. (Episode 87 - Smallest Base Ever) * Emre confesses that he is now more terrified of bears and bees than he is of zombies. * Fighting off the Day 14 horde involves firing straight up through an iron grille. This causes Emre to notice the blood moon for the first time. (Episode 96 - Kill Grille) * Aaron and Emre start to lose track of how long it's been since the apocalypse. Aaron thinks he's been traveling with Emre for years, or at least a year. * Aaron and Emre briefly reminisce about SP Cakes while pondering how to continue the species. (Episode 99 - Zombie Strip Clubs) Game Notes This season updates to Alpha 12 and takes place in a player-modded, randomly generated world map that adds numerous new POIs (points of interest). Alpha 12 introduces a number of notable new features, including minibikes, bears, and more varied weather. Zombies now ragdoll when killed, and flashlights can be affixed to guns. Sunrise and sunset are now marked by musical stings. A quirk of the early weather system is that Aaron and Emre sometimes perceive different levels of light and fog. Aaron sees near-constant fog, which he blames on hallucinations caused by long-term infection. The "invisible bear" that kills Emre in Episode 89 is most likely the product of lag. During this season, Aaron and Emre have day lengths set so that each game day is only slightly longer than a single episode. Episodes Episode 84 - Strange New World Aaron and Emre find themselves in a new wilderness, having again lost literally everything. They grouse about the "weirdo" who attacked them in the previous episode, but Emre is almost immediately attacked by a bear. Aaron urges Emre to join him at a village Aaron names "Bethlehem." Aaron hunkers down in what he assumes was an orphanage. Emre treks to find him, but neglects to find a safe spot for the night and dies repeatedly. Gallery Aaron surrounded by gore.png|Aaron surrounded by gore Skyscraper for Jesus.png|#SkyscraperForJesus See Also Category:7 Days to Die Category:Season Category:Aaron Yonda Category:Emre Cihangir